


Oh Fuck

by Mick



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Multi, dont judge me please, its just something i whipped up, so like, this isnt a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Young gir-Man named Mick Kurbof has just started he-HIS second year of Highschool, when suddenly sh-HE gets gym and is royaly screwed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Started

My name, is Mikayla Kurbof. I go by Mick, instead of Kayla, due to the fact that i want to be a boy. Im registered into school as a Male student, rather than a Female so my teachers wont call me by the wrong things. My problem? 

**GYM**

It'd be perfectly fine if it werent for the fact we **HAVE** to use the **SHOWERS**. My bigger issue is the fact that i cant go into the Girls locker room to shower, because my Gym teacher thinks im a male. which is what i want, but not in this case. when i tried to tell him he laughed and told me that was a nice try, but he learned from his mistake the first time a kid said that to him.

now im royaly fucked over. i have to try and get a shower without being noticed by the giant assholes. but the thing is, the only way i can get to th shower is by wrapping up in a towel, and all of them would notice a 'boy' with a towel pulled all the way up to 'his' chest.

i wait it out a while and finally enough of them have cleared out so i can get through. i make a b-line for the shower farthest back and 'lock' myself in, the curtain to the stall luckily is a folding screen type thing. so i can atleast close it to simulate a door. i begin scrubbing down when suddenly i hear a boy talking. and its directed at me due to the fact hes about to lift over the edge of the stall's wall.

**"hey mik-oh my fuck, who the hell ar-yourea-oh shit!"**

he drops back down and suddenly a towel comes flying over landing on my head. i use it to cover myself quickly before he comes around and into my stall. this is it, first day and im already found out, and possibly going to be gang raped by all these big sweaty jocks. FUCK.

 **"okay, i dunno who the hell you are but are you out of YOUR GOD DAMND MIND?!"** he whisper screaches at me

**"youve got to be the single most idiotic girl on this planet to think it would be a good idea to come into the boy's locker room to fucking shower, you realize how many of these guys would pounce on you had they seen you!?"**

i just nod, knowing my face is bright red. he keeps whisper yelling at me asking why the hell im here. i just turn away and try telling him only to be interupted again. finally i just tell him to shut up for a sec.

 **"i TRIED to go to the girls locker room, Coach wouldnt let me cause my papers say im MALE, okay, For fucks sake dude, i cant help that i wanna be a guy, nor can i help that ive got boobs and a damn vagina!"** i whisper yell back at him. he backs off a little nodding. i take this as an oprotunity to squeez past him but get blocked instead

**"hold your horses Lil' mama, i aint lettin you outta here with all them out ther still, you gotta be fuckin retardid to think i would."**

i blush and sit on the floor, he looks outside of the stall and walks out. i see his feet under the door and realize hes blocking my stall. i wait for about 15 minuets untill he opens the screen to let me out.  **"coast is clear, hurry up and get dressed so we can get the hell outta here."**

**"we?"**

**"yes WE, itll look suspisious if i leave with you trailing be hinde after a minuet, its safer if we lave together actting like we were talking, that way no one suspects you of anything. was bad enough you came runnin through with your whole body covered in a towel."**

i nod and head to my locker. he waits around the cornner at the door to make sure no one comes in. i quickly get dressed and run over to him.  **"lets go i guess."**

**"you not forgettin anythin?"**

**"no ive got all my shit, can we just go, im already uncomfortable in here as is...."**

**"alright lil mama lets go."**

**"i have a name you know"** i huff

**"and what would it be?"**

**"Mick. Mick Kurbof. and you are?"**

**"Mathew. Mathew Gelligar."**

**"nice to meet you i guess."**

**"same to you."**

we head off to our lockers to grab our books and head to class. to our astonishment we have the same class schedual. we only have 4 classes together, one being gym. The other classes we have are Biology, Math, and English. were put next to eachother in each. in Biology were sat in the far cornner due to our las names being outliers in that class.

 

aside from nearly being doomed, the day wasnt too terrible. Mathew and i exchanged Penhandles and were assigned to a neat science project.

 

today was alright i guess


	2. Projects and awkward Teenage Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick begins working with Mathew on the project and awkward feelings rise up, will she turn him down or will she consider the idea of something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im depressed and really needed something to take my mind of things so im adding a shitty chapter with awkward teenage hormones being the fault of everything stupid  
> (italics represent thoughts btw)

_Mathew was comeing over to work on our project for Bio. Thank god it was almost over with, it was waaaay to much work to get this thing done. We've been working on it for about a month and a half now, no way am i in the mood to do another after this. While waiting for him i decided it'd be okay to go ahead and fix my dresser up a bit. he shouldnt be here for another hour so i have plenty of time to organize this piece of shit. my clothes are hanging out the drawers like no tomorrow waiting till they can climb out and be free. to hell with that, these fucks are getting put back in._

**Mathew's POV:**

_I hope Mick dont mind im a bit early, she said i can just walk in  so i guess shes already at work without me._ I walk into the living room only to find it empty?

_weird....shes not down here? maybe shes up in her room?_  heading up the stairs i turn to her room, her door is cracked so i take it as her being decent for visitors. i honestly should have knocked..... i walk in to find her wrestling with her dresser for what looks to be a bra wedged in the side between the drawer itself and the dresser.

_Good god this is awkward as hell.....is...oh god, thats a bra!_  Blushing i back out of her room and close the door. good thing she didnt see me.

**Mick's POV:**

_ah fuck it, this thing wont hand my bra over if its life depended on it._   I throw my clothes back in and go to open the door.  _weird....i thought i left it open?_ shrugging i open it only to have Mathew fall backward into me.

**"SHIT!"**

**"oh damn, dude youre heavy get off."**

**"fuck, sorry Mick, uhm...i-er, PROJECT! WE GOTTA DO THE PROJECT!"**

he yells red faced while running down the stairs.  _the fuck is his problem? awkward little shit....and why is his face so red?_ i follow him down and turn into the kitchen to set everything up with him, he kindda just stairs away from me and sets up.  _why wont he look at me? somthin on my face??_

**"yo, Matt, somethin on my face freakin you out?"**

**"what? oh-no, uhm hi...."**

**"you kay there? acting a little funky today."**

**"y-yeah im cool."**

_yeah fuckin right, only time i saw him act this awkward was when he caught me in the shower first day of scho- oh no._ i look at him blushing. 

**"oh fuck....you saw me in my room didnt you..."**

**"...."**

**"YOU DID, OH MY GOD!"**

**"fuck, Mick chill, i thought you were waiting in there for me so i walked in, I SWEAR I DIDNT SEE SHIT!"**

**"BULLFUCK BOY YOU SAW ME FIGHTING A DRESSER FOR A BRA!"**

we both just stand there awkwardly. he coughs and mentions the project, so we sit at oposite ends to finish it up. after a while the awkward tension leaves and we start actually working together.

 

**Mathews POV:**

_I wish that hadnt happened earlier....that only makes things worse for me._ I look over my laptop screen to see Mick in full concentration painting a meteor.  _Good god, why do i feel like this twoard her, shes not even a full on she! im so fucked up..._ i scowl and look back down. 

**"what are ya scowlin bout Matt?"**

**"what? oh, nothing, sorry. just haveing trouble finding a good source to top off our report."**

**"ah, you should check out the nasa sites, they have plenty of things on our Galaxy"**

i nod and start typing in things to the search bar. one of which has nothing to do with the project.

:How do i know when im in love?:

http://www.livescience.com/33720-13-scientifically-proven-signs-love.html  


i click the first link that pops up. God i hope its useful information...

 

**Mick's POV:**

_i dont think he's looking anything up..._ i walk around to try and glance a sneak peak at his screen, him being oblivious to my moveing about makes it way easier. _it looks like hes on a sicience site..... but thats definatly not the topic....oh...its a love site? wait....oh, OH! HES GOT A CRUSH!!!! haha cute_

i giggle and he jumps quickly shutting his laptop.

**"find anything useful?"** i say between laughs

**"fuck how much did you see?"**

**"enough to know youve got yourself a little crush~"**

**"damnit"**

**"whose the lucky lady/guy?"**

**"non of your buissness!"**

**"wow, touchy, hah its cool, i wont judge"**

**".....someone from class...."**

**"ooooh, is it that Cindy girl? shes got a nice ass"**

**"n-no, its someone else.....she's got Short red hair, and freckles all over her face."**

**"oooh, so its between Amy, and Jane?"**

**"uhm....yeah sure, one of them...."**

**"oh? so its neither of them? but the only other girl in th- oh...OH! you....you like me?"**

he only nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate me or nah? <3 deal with it, cliff hanger till i have an idea about how to carry this through :D cause i havent slept and i was crying for like 3 hours prior to writeing this :D kk, enjoy :P


	3. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is mick going to deal with this? she wants to be a boy, but she didnt know shed end up being gay? what will she do to fix this?

well shit....i dont know how to react, at first i stay silent but realize quickly that was a bad plan as it seems to have made Matt think im not intrested.

**"shit, no dude. fuck. i dunno, i like you too....but im going through transitions soon, i already got started on the whole therapy shit for the hormones...."**

**"o-oh, right....i forgot you wanted ta be a guy....im okay with that though, i mean so long as you are, and if you arent then we can just pretend this never happened...."**

he starts to look down with a semi pout about his face, its both adorable and upsetting. i pace for a moment before just saying fuck it and leaning over to kiss him. scared the daylights out of him but he quickly began to respond. no sooner had we started to kiss than he pulled me onto his lap haveing me straddle him. blushing slightly i pulled back for a breath of air.

**"okay, yeah i lied. i like you a fuck ton, but i....i just dont know if when im done ill want to be with you like this...."**

**"i understand..."**

he starts to lean back looking away. i just look at him tring to look him in the eye. i hate to admit it but i fell for him, i fell hard. im just not sure ill feel the same when its overwith....and i dont want to lose him..... _maybe makeing this one night a good one for him itll be okay?_

i grab his chin lightly and pull his face back to mine, kissing him softly at first waiting for a response. it takes him a moment but he starts to kiss back wrapping an arm around my waist, pressing me against him slightly to deepen the kiss. it both feels wrong and right to do this, and i cant help but feel guilty knowing this may be the only time he ever gets my affection like this.... pushing the guilt away i listen to my heart, which is telling me to make this worth it for the both of us.

i feel his hand start to tentatively slide under the hem of my shirt. i hum in aproval letting him know its okay, and he starts to caress my hip sending little sparks up my side. his hand slides further up and glides across my side sending chills throughout my body. i pull back to breath and he takes the oprotunity to start trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck. biteing and suckleing at random spots until he finds one causeing me to give a breathy sigh. smirking he starts to nibble on the spot more eliciting a small moan from my lips. he pulls back and looks at my face with a goofy looking grin on his face. it only breaks with a semi sour look when he starts to talk.

_**" you can tell me to stop, i wont blame** you...."_ he whispers to me, i only nod before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. he takes this as an okay and starts to kiss me again, after a few moments he starts to tug up the hem of my shirt. i help him out by pulling away to pull it off myself, when i turn back from tossing it i see his face is a light shade of red and he has that dopy grin on his face again.

**"hmm? did i do something funny?"**

**"o-oh no....just the way you crossed your arms and kindda wiggled....it was really uh...it was kindda hot..."** his face darkens another shade of red and he turns his face away for a second. i giggle and kiss his forehead. 

**"youre such a dweeb~"** i laugh a bit only to be cut of by him latching onto that same spot between my collarbone and shoulder. i give a breathy moan and feel him smirk again. i start to pull his shirt up and he leans back to pull it off. i stare at his chest for a moment and trail my hand down to the hem of his jeans. he sighs a bit and i can feel his muscles relax. his hands rest on my hips as he captures my lips in another heated kiss. his hand starts to slid up to cup my right breast and i give a little squeak when he squeazes it slightly.

**"s-sorry, did that hurt?"**

**"n-no, just, scared me a bit..."**

**"sorry..."** he starts to gently masage it and kisses me again. i then feel  his hands trail behind me to unclasp my bra. when it pops and trys slideing down i catch it and hold it up.

**"whats wrong? do you want to stop?"**

**"i...no...just, ive never let anyone see me like this....and i dont like my body obviously...so i....i dunno"**

he seems to understand what i mean and gently pulls my arm away and pulls it off. i turn away blushing and he kisses my neck and shoulders.

**"youre beautiful, you dont need to be ashamed..."**

he turns my face back to him and kisses me soft and sweet. we soon start getting heated again and his hand masages my now bare brest causeing me to moan into the kiss. he pulls me closer to him and kisses my neck again starting to tug at my own jeans, signialling he wants them off i oblige and stand up to remove them. he does the same and wraps his arms around me from behind. his hands rest on my hips as he kisses my neck, he starts to caress my figure and sits back down pulling me with him. only this time im faceing away from him so he has more control.

_**"like i said, say the word and we can stop, okay?"**  _he whispers in my ear, i nod and try to stifle a moan when he starts to pinch one of my nipples. im soon a moaning mess and he starts to trail a hand up my thigh, makeing sure im okay with it he starts rubbing my through the thin cloth. i moan again and he stops suddenly. i start to say something when he lifts me up and faces me back twoard him, makeing me stradle his lap again. he kisses me and starts toying with me agian, and with each moan he adds more preassure untill i whine out.

**"p-please, m-mathew~ ah~"**

**"*pant* just say the word mick"**

i stifle another moand and start to grind down on him causeing him to give a deep moan. he then slips my panties off and starts to toy with me. i softly moan near his ear when he slips a finger in, and he starts to slowly twist and pull his finger out only to push it back it when i begin to whine. i tug at the hem of his boxers by the time hes started pumping me with 3 fingers, and he stops to pull them off. he sets me on the table pushing the project to the other end, and leans over me to kiss my forhead.

**"you sure you want this?"**

**"y-yes, please~"**

**"okay, just let me know when it hurts okay?"**

i nod and feel him position himself at my entrance. he makes eye contact and i nod, he then slowly starts to push in. i give a sharp cry of pain when hes almost half way in and he starts to pepper my face with kisses whipsering sweet nothings, once hes fully in he waits till ive adjusted. i give and experimental twist only to moan loudly at the feeling of pure pleasure. 

**"g-go ahead, and m~move."**

he nods and sets a slow steady pace. both of us start panting and moaning. i start to feel a ball of heat coil inside my core and whimper softly when he pulls out, only to slam back in eliciting a loud moan from us both.

**"f-fuck, you feel amazing~ ah~, i may not beable to last much l~longer."**

**"hah~, im close m~myself.."**

his thrust become erratic and out of pattern, when suddenly im overtaken by a blinding feeling of pleasure.

**"AH~ M~MATHEW~"**

**"HAH~ MMN~MICK~"**

we both climax together and he leans over resting his forehead against mine. he holds me close and sits us back in the chair whitout pulling out. 

**"i *pant* i dont want to untangle j-just yet."** he pants out, i nod and rest my head on his shoulder trying to catch my own breath. he trails kisses from my shoulder up to my lips and captures me in a sweet and passionate kiss. we both pull away and rest our heads together.

**"i really do love you Mick....."**

**"i love you too Matt."**

he finally pulls out and we pick up our stray bits of clotheing, feeling to drained to really dress ourselfs we both trow on our underwear and he pulls his shirt over my head.

**"fuck the bra, those things take too much effort to put on, you can just wear this. you make it look hot anyway."**

i giggle and start to walk back to my room, only to find my legs arent that trustworthy at the moment. Matt laughs and picks me up bridal style, carrying me back to my room. He lays me down and crawls onto it with me pulling me close.

**"i love you."** he murmurs drifting off. i kiss his nose and cuddle into him.

**"i love you too."** we drift off together into a blissful sleep.


End file.
